This invention relates to a wall hanger for supporting articles such as pictures, or plaques, on a vertical panel, or wall, and more particularly to the type of hanger for use in connection with relatively thin panels of wallboard, gypsum or plywood panelling, the latter being frequently used in the construction of hollow wall doors, or interior panelling of rooms.
Hangers of this type usually include a wire rod, or fastener having an upwardly projecting end which terminates in a sharp point to allow the wire to be initially forced through a panel from the front side so as to penetrate the panel completely and thereby provide a generally horizontal passage. A succeeding portion of the wire, generally disposed at right angles to the initial penetrating portion is then pushed into the passage to provide support for the hanger to prevent vertical displacement while the penetrating portion thereafter projects upwardly behind the panel to assist in preventing said displacement and prevent the hanger from being pulled directly outwardly away from the panel.
While the penetrating tip may be smoothly tapered, the tip portion may have one, or more, flat sides, or may be threaded, to assist in the initial penetration. This general type of hanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,783. While the wire fastener is usually provided with a penetrating tip to allow it to be forcibly inserted into a panel, it is obvious that hangers of this type can be used where the passage in the wall already exists, as in the case of the hangers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,445,372 and 3,219,302.